Greenshirt
G.I. JOE infantry troopers are a top-notch part of the G.I. JOE team. Dubbed "Greenshirts" by G.I. JOE veterans, they're the backbone of any mission, slamming COBRA forces with solid muscle and overwhelming firepower. To be part of this infantry force, each trooper studies how COBRA fights so he can anticipate and counteract the enemy's moves. Providing essential ground and air support, G.I. JOE troopers help ensure a mission's success with their superior skill and ferocious determination to win. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: MUX History: In 2014 Greenshirts were sent to Frusenland to protect Acting Interior Minister Gösta Holgersen. Notable Greenshirts * Greenshirt 910 * Greenshirt 1842, Gabriel Savage * Greenshirts 34/110 'Waffles', 62 'Smooth Talk' and 145 'Rocksteady' all suffered minor to moderate injuries from an attack by Decepticons in 2013 *Greenshirt 4360 - A Greenshirt DC assigned to Frusenland. *Greenshirt 4380 - A Greenshirt @emitted by Bzero, assigned to Frusenland. * Greenshirt 7537 - Horsetuna's Greenshirt * Nalide Nakamea - Anti-tank specialist * Stanley and Jenkins - former compatriots of G.I. Joe Rhino OOC Notes Greenshirts counter Cobra Troopers the same way Steel Brigade are counterparts to Cobra's Vipers. While most Greenshirts are Army Rangers, there are representatives from every branch of the military, as well as personnel from the CIA, DEA, FBI, Homeland Security, and other American organizations with an interest in counter-terrorism and national security. Logs 2007 * August 07 - The Legendary Claymore Gets Pwned 2009 * February 11 - "Boeing Assault" - Cobra attacks Chicago 2013 Jun 08 - Decepticon Attack on Training Grounds :Earlier today, the Decepticon identified as Buzzsaw attacked a squad of greenshirts undergoing demolitions training at an off-site secure location. One jeep was lost to the Decepticons' initial attack, and Greenshirts 34 'Waffles', 62 'Smooth Talk' and 145 'Rocksteady' all suffered minor to moderate injuries from the blast, while 910 was allegedly pinned down and interrogated-slash-injured by the Decepticon before backup could arrive from the nearby military base. Transfers to Joe PIT is in progress. All Greenshirts were reported in stable condition. Jun 20 - "Calgary Floods Rescue" Lifeline accompanies a rescue team to Calgary, Alberta, to assist the Canadian authorities with keeping the population safe from severe flooding. Aug 17 - Missing Evac Team A rescue team went into LA late Friday Night. A large scale battle ensued, involving Autobots and Decepticons against the Quintesson combiner called 'Piranacon' Most of the convoy returned, but several soldiers, among them Cpl Matthew Kane 'Rhino', are MIA. Army Doctor Michel Miller is also reported MIA. 2014 * January 9 - "You Making a Movie?" - Scarlett Investigates Cobra activity in New York City. * July 17 - "Ace Intercepted" - Violence escalates in Frusenland. 2015 * April 30 - "Target: Pit" - Cobra launches an all-out attack on the Pit. Players Greenshirts are available to any player as Disposable Characters -- a quick, brief app, and you, too, can play a faceless Greenshirt! They're also available as Original Characters if you'd like to create a more lasting, fleshed-out Greenshirt. Gallery greenshirt-airborne.jpg|Airborne Paratrooper greenshirt-Coastguard.jpg|Coast Guard greenshirt-comm.jpg|Communications Greenshirt-Commando.jpg|Commando greenshirtdive.jpg|Diver greenshirt-Inf.jpg|Infantry greenshirt-marine.jpg|Marine Greenshirt-Mechanic.jpg|Mechanic greenshirt-medic.jpg|Medic greenshirt-ranger.jpg|Ranger greenshirt-rifleman.jpg|Rifleman greenshirt-sailor.jpg|Sailor Preferred Vehicles * FLAK References * Infantry Division @ YoJoe.com * 2008 Trooper @ YoJoe.com * 2012 Trooper @ YoJoe.com * INFANTRY DIVISION (v6) Types of Greenshirts available * Infantry * Communications * Heavy-Weapons * Marksman * Combat-Diver * Vehicle-Driver * Counter-Intel * Medic * Anti-Armor * Combat Engineer ---- Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:DCs Category:GI Joe Artillery Category:GI Joe Infantry Category:Greenshirts Category:Humans Category:Infantry Category:US Army Category:United States Army Rangers